Freezing windshield wiper blades are not only inconvenient but pose a safety hazard to drivers. The usual methods of removing ice from windshield wiper blades is to stop a vehicle and shake or knock the ice off the windshield wipers. During severe weather this must be done quite often. Heated windshield wipers have been developed which include devices with heating elements extending the length of the windshield wiper blade, heating elements positioned within the core of the windshield wiper blade and other arrangements. These prior art devices are useful for their stated purposes however, given the non heat conductive properties of rubber, these prior art devices do not effectively heat all portions of a rubber windshield wiper blade. The present invention utilizes the increased heat conductive properties of a gel material which comprises an interior core of the windshield wiper blade. The gel core provides not only heat conductive properties to transport heat to a larger area of the rubber wiper blade, but also electrical conductive properties to enable the windshield heating system to function with a conductive wire running through the gel core. The conductive wire extends through the gel in electrical contact with the gel which thereby heats the gel and the entire windshield wiper blade.
Prior art patent which are relevant are as follows:
Lobner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,337 discloses a heated windshield wiper blade with an electrically heated wire extending the length internally within the windshield wiper blade. This device is useful for its stated purposes however, as mentioned above the heating element does effectively heat all portions of the rubber windshield wiper blade given the non heat conductive properties of rubber. The present invention provides a gel core with excellent heat conductive properties providing a means for transmitting heat from the heating element to broader areas of the windshield wiper blade.
Stanak, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,058 discloses a heated windshield wiper blade with an interior heating element.
Bischoff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,856 discloses an electrically heated windshield wiper with enclosed flexible shroud.
Guell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,765 discloses a heated wiper blade and blade carrier employing a single heating element.
Guell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,965 discloses an electrically heated wiper blade utilizing spiral coiled resister wire.
Randolph, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,752 discloses a heat conducting apparatus for wiper blades.
Basheer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,828 discloses a heated wiper blade using conductive elastomer.
As can be seen from the prior art there has never been an invention as the present which includes a gel filled core extending the length of the windshield wiper blade which provides superior heat conductive properties and electrical conductive properties therein. The gel provides a means for effective heating the entire windshield wiper blade allowing the blade to operate smoothly in cold weather and also preventing ice buildup during severe weather. The gel also provides a means for creating a heating system in each wiper blade wherein a conductive electrical wire, which extends the length of the wiper blade, electrically contacts the gel and heats the gel therein.